Miss Aubrey
Miss Aubrey (often called 'Aubrey') is a character in Dance Central, Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. She is with Angel in a crew called Lu$h. Personality Aubrey could not be more egotistic if she tried, even when failing a song. Her outlook on the world shows that she believes she's the center of attention, and that she is. Often thinking she is the best, she will stop at nothing to beat the competion. She is also very sassy and stuck-up, required personal and contact information to hang around with her. Outfits School Daze: White blouse,black shorts,red straps,knee socks (black, white, and gray squares), and black headband and flats. Princess: Gold dress w/ black belt,black headband, and black strap flats.non Crew look: Blue sailor suit w/ gold buttons, red belt, red flats w/ straps, black headband w/ white line,and two bracelets: 1. White w/ blue line. 2.Chain w/ anchor charm. Street style: A one piece white,zip up suit. Sleeveless. Pink scarf. Sunglasses on her head and boots. Quotes 5 stars "You can try to top that. You won't but you can try. I even impress my self from time to time." "Good luck to whoever's following that performance. Honestly I make it look easy, I really do." "Fabulous! I'm such a great a judge of talent." "W..Wow! Have I finally met my contemporary?" 4 stars "I'm confused. What qualifies a good dancer; beauty, brains, skill, some of us just have ALL." Character selection "Hello, you reached the private line of '''Miss Aubrey'. If this is Emilia calling to prank me again, it's not funn''y. Everyone else, leave a detailed message." Trivia *She appears to have a strained friendship with Emilia. In the intro﻿ cinematic, they are seen talking to each other but Emilia acts with a negitive reaction when Aubrey cuts her off (To kick Dare at this point). However, it is possible that the two werent talking at all. When Aubrey is chosen as a dancer, she remarks that if it is Emilia calling to prank call her, it's not funny. It's possible that in the intro, Emilia was attempting a prank call that Aubrey simply did not fall for. Despite this, the two are seen dancing together in the outtro. *Her primary outfit greatly resembles one worn by Britney Spears. Character Creation Dance Centrals Miss Aubrey wasn't always the fiery redheaded know-it-all fans have come to know. In fact, she started as an "avant-garde, haute-couture influenced ballerina," a far stretch from the snooty-but-talented rich girl we know today. Oh, and she was a blonde. "We struggled with her initially," says Dance Central ''senior writer Helen McWilliams. "There were ideas about her being this sort of pop princess or kind of like a ''Clueless-style valley girl, but the more we looked at her the more we wanted her to really be a much deeper character with a deeper personality.""Initially, she was very, very haughty," adds lead character artist Matt Perlot. "We had her wearing these almost outlandish couture pieces that were mixes of business and ballet attire. She was more extreme." Ultimately, Aubrey ended up being one of the most conventional looking characters in the game. And while many fought to keep her blonde locks, Perlot made the final call, "partly inspired" by a wide-eyed, ginger Blythe doll that sits on his desk. * Name: Aubrey Hobbies: Horseback riding, fencing, all forms of dance (classically trained, unlike some people who shall not be named). Interests: Anything intellectually stimulating, private parties aboard the yacht. Favorite Movie: There’s never sufficient time for such base amusements… but A Single Gal in Perugia is a guilty pleasure. Best Dance Move: Are you new here? All of them 'Blood Type:'AB+ (the most exclusive of all blood types and hence the best). Aubrey couture drawover-620x.jpg Dance central dancers 02 by webjici-d4ay0u8.jpg Aubrey-dc2.jpg Crew41-300x163.jpg early-aubrey.jpg aubrey-outfits.jpg Angel-aubrey-sketch.jpg dancecentral2_610x343.jpg Aubrey couture drawover-620x.jpg Aubreycrew concept.jpg Category:About Miss Aubrey Category:Characters